vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamijou Touma
Summary Kamijou Touma (上条 当麻 Kamijō Tōma?) is the main protagonist of the Toaru Majutsu no Index series and an important character in the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun side stories. As a Level 0 Academy City first-year high school student, his point-of-view allows the audience to become acquainted to the mysterious world of Toaru Majutsu no Index, and is mostly involved in the events of its Magic Side. He possesses the mysterious "Imagine Breaker" in his right hand, which is capable of negating all forms of magic, esper powers, and other divine abilities. This, according to Index, even includes his own good luck as they are the blessings of God. He has a very strong desire to aid all those who are in need even if it means putting his life on the line, and will not hesitate to challenge an opponent who is several times more powerful than himself. Because of his willingness to help others unconditionally, he has attracted the affections of many characters in the series, which Himegami Aisa jokes about, stating that his life is like a dating simulation where he is bound to unlock more paths to more girls. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C (normally) 5-B with Imagine Breaker against supernatural beings only, Possibly up to 3-A, Higher via Beyond the right hand Name: Touma Kamijou Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: 16 years old Classification: Human/Normal High School Student Powers and Abilities: 'Imagine Breaker, Precognition, Powers beyond the right hand, good at Street fighting, limited regeneration on right arm (High - Low; has been able to regrow his right arm back after it was severed in multiple occasions) 'Attack Potency: Street level, can negate supernatural beings up to Planet level via Imagine Breaker (possibly up to Universe level, since he can negate Gungnir when thrown, but likely an outlier), Higher via Beyond the right hand Speed: Normal human speed, Massively Hypersonic+ 'Reaction timing through precognition (casually defends against real lightning) 'Lifting Strength: Athletic human Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Peak human '''condition, Planet level against supernatural attacks with Imagine Breaker (possibly '''Universe level, since he can negate Gungnir when thrown, but likely an outlier), passively resists abilities like Angel Fall and Vento's Divine punishment Stamina: Has abnormally high endurance for a normal human (being able to withstand Mikoto's electric attacks and still was able to fight and defeat Accelerator, and able to go through several thousands of deaths fighting Othinus) Also has notably strong willpower having withstood his own psychological weaknesses in Alpha, Beta, and Omega worlds Othinus created. Range: Human melee range Standard Equipment: 'None notable 'Intelligence: '''He's not smart enough to keep up with his education, but has been shown to be an excellent strategist in battle '''Weaknesses: Has normal human weaknesses, Imagine Breaker has clear limitations such as against multiple attacks, and has serious bad luck. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Imagine Breaker: '''(Illusion Killer) Mysterious power that can only exist in his right hand due to Imagine Breaker finding meaning in Touma since birth. It is able to negate all supernatural power like magic, psychic, and divine powers such as God's blessings (luck). Though it can negate anything supernatural, it cannot negate natural forces from the supernatural such as a person's life force (Evident to the fact that he hasn't killed anyone with a simple handshake). It also cannot "completely" negate something if it surpasses its cancelling speed such as Styl's Innocentius, but Touma has learned to use this limitation to his advantage and use Imagine Breaker to interfere via "disruption." When upon contact with an attack, he can physically grab it and disrupt it. * '''Precognition: '''Touma has gotten into a plethora of fights that he can subconsciously anticipate attacks coming his way. Combined with his reflexes and the courage to keep his body and thoughts moving allows him to judge accurately what to do next. This involuntary movement can be describe as a "sixth sense" to react to upcoming attacks. Its like a heightened sense of perception or instinct like noting when someone blinks in battle. Its because of this that Touma has been able to react to supersonic attacks, but if he consciously takes note of it in battle then it won't work. * '''Beyond the Right Hand: '''It has been shown that the Imagine Breaker holds a secret inside that holds unimaginable potential, but there is more than one power in his right hand. These powers seem to show up when Touma's right arm is severed from his body. The first is a large dragon head (referred as the Dragon King) that thought to be a from his opponent but later comes up again but as eight different dragons from the stump of his arm. The second power is an Invisible Thing that was able to cut an attack by Fiamma of The Right that had the power to destroy the world in half. The Third and most mysterious power is unknown. It showed up from Touma's severed arm and "ate the Invisible Thing". This power is obscure of what it is but it just might be Touma's willpower. It is unclear which power is stronger but it has been stated that the Invisible Thing is dangerous and if unbalance may disrupt the universe. After his arm has been severed several times, it has usually been able to regenerate his arm back like nothing happened. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Brawlers Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3